


Neon Wonderland

by Oft



Category: Tron (1982)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:38:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oft/pseuds/Oft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is Alan dreaming or drunk?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neon Wonderland

The last thing he remembered was Flynn saying ‘Relax.’ And then Lora was there, but it wasn’t Lora, then … things got fuzzy after that glowing drink. Now he was awake and laid back in a bed- or was it a lounge? Alan was still fuzzy, and then … Lora. In all white and glowing stripes. No, it’s not Lora. There’s too much curiosity and hesitant touching and hesitation. But it looks like her. His head is still muddled and he reaches for her, pulls her on top of him, then she surprises him. She reaches for his glasses, pulling them off.

‘Why are you wearing these visors, Tron? These strange clothes?’ Alan tried to answer, but Flynn is somewhere out of sight out of reach, answering. ‘That’s Tron’s User, Yori. That’s Alan.’ That obnoxious chuckle follows close, but Alan doesn’t care. He’s watching her lights change under his touch, and then realizes he can see just fine without his glasses. The lights flutter from blue to purple to pinkish, and she’s all stuttering sighs and writhing and fingers digging in under his clothes, his shirt, under his belt. She’s reveling in his strange clothes while he’s wondering about hers. Practically painted on.

Then he pulls her close and kisses her. She gives in and relaxes against him, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Her lips were soft and inviting, and he presses his tongue past. Yori tenses for a moment, then returns the favor. Her fingers were digging in and dancing under the fabric of his clothes, and he began to help. He was still muddled, knowing Flynn was possibly off to the side, mocking him in this neon wonderland he’s found himself in, but this woman- a program, Flynn had called her- looked and felt and smelled like Lora, all full of fascination and innocence. Alan couldn’t help himself.

His hands were all over her, trying to find a zipper or something- she eventually figured out what he was doing and stilled his hand, guiding it over her chest and across the fabric, making it disappear under his touch. Alan watched, fascinated at the process and at the strips of circuit scintillating with arousal under his fingers and her soft light skin, almost shimmery in the diffuse light.

Alan paused, wondering where his program counterpart was. He chanced a look around, the spacious room full of lights and rhythmic noise and other programs occupied only with their own functions. No sign of the security program. Then Yori was pressed against him again, pulling his shirt apart. He shrugged it back, pulling her close, reveling in the sensations of her lines against his bare flesh.

‘Tron is fortunate to be so like you . . ’ Her words cut short as she reached forward to kiss him again, her fingers clamping against his shoulders, then against his neck and into his hair. He closed his eyes, losing himself to her ministrations for long moments. Then his eyes were open again, locked onto the tall figure standing over them both, hand brushing through glowing filaments of hair, wearing the same face Alan had. Alan pushed Yori off him suddenly, startled and shamed he was taking advantage of his counterpart’s partner. Yori gasped at the suddenness of Alan retreating, and then Tron was behind her, arm around her midsection, mouth nuzzling against her throat. He let his helmet drop on the the cushions they kneeled on, and pushed Yori forward as he drew his head back. There was no anger, no jealousy, only a sense of serenity and joy at being in Alan’s presence.

Alan was now awkwardly aware at how strange this whole scenario was, and began to wonder if Flynn had drugged him instead.


End file.
